


Des Rêves

by kclinda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kclinda/pseuds/kclinda
Summary: Marinette et Adrien viennent de faire un cauchemar. Il y a eu une connexion que Tikki ni Plagg attendaient. Comment vont-ils agir? Est-ce que Tikki parlera de ce qui s'est passé Est-ce-que Plagg parlera de ce qui s'est passé?





	1. Des Connexions

« Restes-là ! S'il te plais ! » Disait Marinette avec des larmes aux yeux. « Chat ! » Elle tomba à genoux, ses mains en train d'éviter que des plusieurs larmes sortent devant lui. « Chat… Si j'avais su… »

Il essaya de la prendre dans ces bras mais regardant ces mains, il n'était plus Chat Noir. Plagg était par terre. Pourquoi était-il par terre ? Il regarda ces mains. Du sang ? Il eut du mal à rester debout. Sa tête tournait trop, il ne pouvait plus regarder la fille devant lui, il écoutait ses cris, mais tout devenait noir... De la musique sonnait loin…

« Plagg… Plagg… Marinette… » Le son était plus fort. « Plagg… » Adrien ouvrit ses yeux, il était un peu perdu. C'était un rêve? Il agita sa tête et plaça sa main sur son visage. Lourdement, il chercha le kwami du regard. Le petit chat kwami prennait le soleil au bord de la fenêtre. « Plagg… » Il hésita avant de se levé. Il aspira l'air froid. « Plagg, viens là. » Il s'assit au bord du lit.

Le kwami arriva et resta à côté de son élu. Il n'avait pas prêtait attention à Adrien, mais quand il le regarda, Plagg se rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Il prit un morceau de camembert et lui demanda. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ou tu vas rester là comme ça ? »

Adrien regarda sa main, c'était bizarre. C'était comme s'il avait vraiment touché son sang. Marinette pleurait et lui appelait " Chat " même s'il n'était pas transformé. « J'ai fait un cauchemar. » Il fit une pause. « J'étais blessé, il y avait du sang et Marinette pleurait… » Il basa sa tête, un soupir lourd traversa ses lèvres. 

Plagg ouvrit ses yeux, il ne savait pas si c'était pour ça ou si c'était jusque le rêve. « C'est sûrement par ce que tu n'as pas mangé du camembert hier soir ! » Le petit chat kwami fronça les sourcils et se demanda quoi répondre.

« C'était si réel Plag… » Adrien baissa la tête. « Je n'avais jamais vu Marinette pleurer.. .» Il se leva et marcha vers la salle de bain.

« Vas-y Adrien, c'était jusque un rêve bien sûre. Tu te sentiras mieux après avoir mangé. » Plagg décida de faire plus attention aux rêves d'Adrien. Il questionnera Tikki la prochaine fois qu'il la verra.

*********************************

« Non ! Chat ! » Marinette criait dans ses rêves. « Réponds moi ! Chaton ! » Elle a appelé encore une fois. 

Tikki s'était réveillé aux cris de la jeune fille. « Marinette ! ! » La petite kwami rouge à pois noir volait au-dessus la tête de Marinette « Réveilles-toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! » Lui dit Tikki en essayant de la réveiller. « Marinette ! »

« Non ! » Se réveilla Marinette, assise dans son lit et aux yeux écarquillés. Elle sentait la peur dans ses bras, dans tout son corps. C'était trop ! « Tikki ! » Elle reprit son souffle. De l'aire, prendre de l'air. Marinette pouvait voir les mains nus de Chat Noir encore dans sa tête. C'était du sang ! Elle en était sûre ! « C'était terrifiant Tikki… » Elle prit la kwami dans ses bras.

« Ça y ait ! C'est finit Marinett e! Juste un mauvais rêve ! » Tikki lui dit d'une voix douce. « Ça va aller… »

Marinette relâcha la kwami, et resta assise dans son lit. Elle avait envie de pleurer, c'était horrible. Elle se sentait comme si elle allait perdre Chat Noir pendant une bataille. « Chat Noir était blessé, j'avais perdu ma transformation, lui aussi n'était plus transformé. Il m'a poussée, prenant un mauvais coup. Je suis tombée par terre... Il se tenait le côté avec la main… Il y avait du sang. Il s'était évanoui et il ne se réveillé pas… » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle tremblait. Des larmes commençaient à former un chemin brillant dans son visage.

Tikki flotta devant elle. « Marinette. Regards-moi ! » Lui ordonna Tikki. La fille obéie. « C'était un rêve. Même s'il s'agit de quelque chose d'autre… Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! » Le ton ferme de la petite coccinelle ne laissait pas des doutes à la fille devant elle. « Vas prendre un verre d'eau. Ça va t'aider. » La kwami souri et essaya la mettre debout. 

Quand la jeune fille laissa la chambre, la kwami resta pensive. C'était trop tôt pour une connexion comme celle qu'elle voit. Ils ne se sont même pas baisser. Elle doit parler avec Plagg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!
> 
> C'est le premier chapitre de ma première histoire en français que j'écris. Laissez moi des commentaires s'il vous plait!  
> Je travaille mon français comme ça.
> 
> J'ai fait des corrections de grammaire et de vocabulaire. J’espère que ça va mieux...


	2. Une Réunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg et Tikki parlent de qu'est-ce qui ce passe.  
> Ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose de pareille arrive, n'est-ce pas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai finis des corrections pour le chapitre que j'avais déjà publié. Merci à Marine, c'est vraiment gentille de ta part m'aider avec des corrections.
> 
> Ce lui ci est beaucoup plus travaillé. Je reçois des corrigés avec un grand sourire.
> 
> Profitez votre lecture!

Le bruit était fort ce matin. Normalement elle n'avait pas du problème avec la foule dans les couloirs, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment mal à la tête. Nino l'avait demandé si c'était ça son problème, mais non… elle ne pouvait pas arrivée à raconter tout ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête. Tikki avait dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un cauchemar… Sauf que c'était si réel! Marinette laissa échapper un soupir. 

« Eu… Marinette ! » Alya marcha vers elle. « Je t'ai cherchée après ton cours, mais je ne t'ai pas trouvée. » La rousse resta à coté de Marinette et reprit son souffle. « Nino m'a dit que t'avais l'aire d'être malade, ça va ? Quelque chose se passe ? »

Marinette sourit. Elle avait des vrais amis. « Ça va y aller, je vais survivre. » Réponds la jeune fille d'un tonne amusant. 

Alya ne croit pas la réponse que Marinette vient de donner et la regarda avec méfiance. « C'est bien que tu veux rigoler, mais tu m'étonne pas Marinette… » Lui dit la fille en plaçant ses mains sur sa taille. « Je t'écoute ! »

La styliste ferma ses yeux, avec un lourd soupire elle expliqua à sa copine. « J'ai fait un cauchemar hier soir… » Lentement elle regardait à Alya. L'atmosphère chargée comme s'il allait pleuvoir. « Je ne me rappelle de rien qui s'est passé, mais c'était horrible et je n'arrivais pas à dormir après ça… » Marinette fronça ses sourcils comme si elle avait du mal. Si elle était honnête, elle avait du mal… Marinette sentait de la haine envers elle-même pour mentir à Alya… Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter des détails, son identité était en jeux. Elle la connaissait bien, sa copine, et elle savait bien qu'un petit morceau d'information, c'est tout ce que la journaliste avait besoin pour découvrir qui était-elle sous la masque. Elle se met en face d'Alya, ça vision floue. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer encore ! Ici non plus !

Alya la regarda avec attention, elle laissa échapper un souffle et changea sa manière. « Vas-y Marinette » Lui donnant un gros câlin. « Tu peux changer la tête ! » La fille la relâcha « On va y aller au cinéma cette aprèm, n'est-ce pas ? »

*********************************

« C'est génial que ton père te lâche un peu plus maintenant ! » Nino embêta Adrien avec des bêtises. « Tu viens d'avoir 18 ans ! »

Le blond riait avec son ami. C'était vrai que son père avait devenu un plus permissif que quand il s'était échappé de la maison pour aller en troisième. « Arrête Nino ! » Lui gêna le blond. « Je vais dire à Alya que t'as mangé déjà des frites et une crêpe aussi ! Comme ça, elle ne va pas vouloir aller manger quelque chose après le cinéma. » Finit Adrien avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

«Mais non ! C'est pas juste mec ! » La couleur laissa le visage de Nino et ses bras tombèrent vaincues.

L'expression de Nino était tout ce qu'Adrien attendait pour laisser un très fort éclat sortir de sa bouche. Les filles étaient en train d'arriver et le blond tourna la tête pour les saluer. «Bon aprèm les filles ! » « Bonjour ! »

Alya et Marinette lui firent la bise. Ça faisait des semaines qu'elles ne voyaient pas le garçon. Pour Marinette, il c'était aussi longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus le béguin pour Adrien. Après avoir fini le collège, ils se sont tous séparé pour aller au lycée. Elle était avec Nino dans quelques cours, mais seulement par ce qu'ils ont pris le BAC L et peut être un BTS avant d'y aller dans une école artistique. Alya et Adrien ont mis le BAC ES et S. Elle voudrait voir ses amis du collège plus souvent, mais c'est la vie. Ils sortent ensemble une fois par mois, s'ils peuvent arriver.

Alya et Nino sont toujours ensemble. Apparemment Ladybug avait fait un bon travaille avec eux. Adrien n'était pas si seule comme avant, et le groupe connaissait les camarades de classe les plus proches pour chacun. 

Adrien avait choisi le film cette fois. Un film d'action avec des "mechas", où des robots géants qui se laissent contrôler par des gens qui se mettent dedans et qui font une connexion presque spirituelle avec eux, finissent pour sauver le monde. _« On a toujours aimer des choses similaires »_ pensa Marinette.

*********************************

Les jeunes gens trouvèrent ses places dans la salle et se plaçant confortablement, le film commença.

Tikki et Plagg savaient déjà que les films avaient une duration d'une heure et demie normalement. Ils se sont rencontré après la lumière s'est éteinte. La petite coccinelle n'aimait pas laisser Marinette sans possibilité de se transformer vite, mais c'est urgent qu'elle parle avec Plagg. Les kwamis doivent trouver une solution pour éviter la prédiction de cette rêve que ses élus viennent de faire.

Tikki s'assit à la toile. Elle était anxieuse, elle attendait Plagg qui voulait chercher du camembert. « Dépêches-toi Plagg ! » Lui marmonna Tikki. « Est-ce qu'Adrien se souvient alors ? » Pressa-elle encore une fois.

« Ouais, ouais… » Dit Plagg, d'une patience surprenante. « Il se rappelle de la fille, mais il n'a pas vu que c'est Ladybug. » 

L'air indifférant de Plagg était en train d'énerver Tikki… Elle inspira et commença encore. « Elle a vu un garçon, elle sait que c'est Chat Noir mais elle n'as pas vu son visage. » 

Plagg leva sa main au menton « alors ils sont synchronisés déjà. » Il fronça les sourcils devenant pensif.

« Mais c'est trop tôt pour ça ! N'est-ce pas ? » Tikki répliqua. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

«Tu dis que des bêtises ma chère… » Plagg s'approcha et s'assit devant la petite coccinelle. « Tu sais comme moi, qu'ils sont en train de se battre contre le Papillon pour les dernières 4 ans. S'ils ne font pas une connexion avec tout ce qui s'est passé, ils seront beaucoup plus denses que je croyais ! »

La petite coccinelle baissa ses antennes. « Si quelque chose peut arriver, on doit les aider… Se rendront-ils compte ? » Ses grands yeux bleu étincelaient.

Le chat kwami ouvra sa bouche. Jusqu'avant les mots sortissent de ses lèvres, il s'arrêta. Ses oreilles se bougent cherchant un murmure qui se débrouille vers la rivière… « Tu l'écoutes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Très étonnée par le son, Tikki resta assise et couvre sa bouche avec une main tremblant. Ce n'était pas habituel que la kwami devient déconcertée. Elle avait du mal à respirer, ses yeux sautaient d'un coté à l'autre. Elle leva sa voix « C'est la magie… C'est ma faute…»

Plagg émergea de ses pensées… la petite coccinelle se trouvée trop énervée et il devait lui tranquilliser. Il savait déjà que Tikki se responsabilisait elle-même. Le chat kwami ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'au 10 et repris son souffle. « Tikki ! regards moi ! » Elle ne réagissait pas « Tikki ! » Il toucha l'ombre de la coccinelle. « Tikki ! S'il te plait… Regards moi ! » Il avait placé l'attention de Tikki vers lui. Il prendre une inspiration et recommença. « Je sais que tu crois que c'est ta faute… Ce n'est pas ta faute ! » Lui dit Plagg d'un tonne ferme et sincère. « Écoutes… Ça fait 4 ans que nos gamins se battent contre le Papillon… Ça fait 4 ans que la magie dans la cité augmente… Et si le Papillon continue à faire tout ce qu'il fait, on ne peut pas vraiment changer les chemins magiques que se sont ouverts ici. » Plagg devina le raisonnement de Tikki. « Si c'est elle qui est venue apporter de l'ambiance à toute cette folie, on les protégera. »

La kwami rouge quitta ses larmes. « Tu as raison Plagg. » Elle se réveilla de sa place. « On a déjà traité avec elle, on sera prêt cette fois » 

La détermination des mots qui Tikki disait, donnait Plagg de l'espoir. Ils doivent le faire. Changer le destin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ! J'ai fini l'édition. Dites moi si ça marche !


	3. Des Mémoires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le cauchemar est là et Tikki ne peut rien faire. Elle doit accepter le destin. Est-ce que aura Tikki le courage pour parler ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Ses paupières lourdes bougeaient de temps en temps, même si elle essayait les fermer. Elle avait peur. Peur d'un rêve. Soit que ce soit le rêve, elle savait dedans elle que le cauchemar d'hier soir n'était pas seulement un cauchemar. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre et Tikki hésitait trop après avoir arrivée à la maison quelques heures avant. La petite kwami était nerveuse, elle n'avait pas trop mangé et elle était inquiète.

 Tikki dormait ou elle essayait dormir. Elle savait bien que Marinette n'était pas à l'aise avec toute cette situation. Elle-même n'était pas à l'aise avec tout ce qui vient se passer. Elle doit laisser Marinette avoir le cauchemar une fois de plus pour se convaincre de l'importance de parler de Velléda et tout ce qui s'est passé avant… Plagg avait raison, mais si Marinette pouvait s'en sortir sans apprendre un passé si amère, il sera mieux…

 La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à rester consciente.  Le sommeil était en train de gagner la bataille. Elle ferma ses yeux et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Tikki était attentive au sommeil de la fille, même si elle savait que Marinette aura le même cauchemar. Elle devait attendre pour lui raconter son passé. Si cette fois Marinette voit le visage du garçon, elle était prête à l'affronter…

 

*********************************

 

Une lumière rouge l'étonnait, la transformation était interrompue. Tikki était par terre. Chat Noir la regardait, ses yeux écarquillés, pour quoi c'était comme ça ? La surprise ne la laissait pas bouger d'où elle restait. Cette fois, une lumière verte lui fait fermer les yeux. Chat Noir n'était plus transformé, le garçon était étonné aussi. Il se balançait vers elle et tomba par terre devant elle. Du sang… Marinette criait encore. Elle lui connait ? Mais… c'est qui ?

 Elle entendait une flute loin d'ici, c'était un son qui devenait plus fort. Marinette pleurait devant son Chat Noir et la mélodie lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les oreilles bouchées. Elle cherchait Tikki pour reprendre la transformation, mais la petite coccinelle avait besoin de manger. Elle ne trouvait pas son petit sac à main… Elle s'est assise à côté du garçon. Elle ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle peut faire ?

 La flute, le son venait de la rivière. Est-ce qu'elle peut y aller ? Est-ce qu'elle peut laisser à son Chaton comme ça pour trouver d'où s'approche cette musique? Peut-être comme ça pourrait-elle aider ce garçon qu'elle aime ? Elle fronça ses sourcils et avec des larmes aux yeux, elle se lâcha vers la rivière pour aller trouver la source du son.

*********************************

Tikki essayait de la réveiller. Marinette était agitée, elle respirait avec difficulté et bougeait d'un côté à l'autre dans son lit. Après quelques minutes de l'appeler, Marinette ouvrit ses yeux, déconcertée par les larmes toujours fraiches sur ses joues.

 La jeune fille prenne de l'air et s'éleva de son lit. Elle regarda où elle était. « C'est… c'est ma chambre… » Laissèrent échapper ses lèvres dans un souffle. « Tikki… Merci… » Marinette lui donna un sourire forcé…

 La petite coccinelle avait l'air malade. Son visage révélait de la souffrance. Marinette ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Tikki regarda la fenêtre. Elle savait ce qui Marinette allait lui raconter, plus ou moins. Quand elle tourna la tête pour lui demander qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Marinette l'interrompit.

 La jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « La flute ! Ça continue à sonner ! » La hein l'envahi. C'est la flute ! Elle en était sûre ! « Tikki… tu l'écoutes aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

 Le kwami joua avec ses mains. Elle hocha la tête, la douleur s'échappait en un tremblement que Marinette n'avait pas aperçu. Tikki resta dans sa place, tête base…

 « J'avais raison ! Tikki on doit la trouvait ! » Marinette se tourna vers Tikki en attendant une réponse.

 Tikki resta immobile… Un chemin froid courait vers son dos. La peur se refléta dans son visage. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle regarda le mur, elle ne bougeait pas… Tikki se trouvait dans un état de choc.

 « Tikki ? » Marinette s'arrêta devant la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Préoccupée demanda la fille.

 La petite coccinelle ne réagissait pas. Sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux écarquillées, ses mains tremblantes… Elle essaya parler mais elle perdit toute l'air dans un souffle. Des sanglots longs trahirent les tentatives pour rester calme que la petite coccinelle attira.

 La jeune fille ne comprenait pas la peur qu'avait vu dans tout le corps de la kwami. « Tikki ? Dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! S'il te plait ! » Marinette regardait à la kwami très inquiète. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire…

 « Marinette » Tikki laissa échapper un soupir lourd… suffocant… « Mari… nette… » Elle se mit à pleurer, perdue, s'abandonnant aux bras de son amie.  Des lamentations suivirent, sans aucune réserve. « Je… M'nette… C'est m' f'te… » Les gémisses devenaient plus courts, chaque fois qu'elle prononçait un mot, elle prenait une inspiration.

 Marinette lui consola comme elle peut, plaçant sa main derrière la tête de Tikki et lui caressant avec tendresse. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison auquel Tikki avait réagi à la flute mais c'est quelque chose qui se passe avec son rêve. Elle prit une inspiration et attendit patiemment. Elle savait déjà que Tikki allait lui dire les mystères du cauchemar et celles de la flute aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!
> 
> Si vous avez des commentaires ou des corrections, allez y!  
> Je suis en train de travailler mon français et ça peut m'aider.
> 
> Merci!


	4. La vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien est dans une transe, Plagg lui raconte une histoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!
> 
> Je continue l'histoire, je suis désolée pour l'attendre.
> 
> Je suis encore à la FAC pour continuer étudiant français comme langue vivante, si vous avez des commentaires ou des corrections, allez-y!
> 
> Merci à Marine pour les corrections.  
> Je n'ai pas corrigé le chapitre 3 encore, mais j’espère le faire cette semaine.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Le blond se retournait dans son lit. Plagg était parti dans son coin dans le tiroir. Adrien pouvait l'entendre ronfler et ça ajoutait à l’insomnie qu'apparemment vient-il de développer. Il était fatigué, il avait une séance photo le lendemain et il ne voulait pas arriver, encore, avec des cernes aux yeux. La dernière fois avec le maquilleur n’était pas terrible, il ne voulait pas le répéter. Même si cette fois il avait une excuse et ce n'était pas la faute d'un akuma.

La toile n'a pas changé depuis longtemps. Il regardait les motifs de la lumière sur les murales d'escrime. C'était impossible. Il se leva et se dirigea à la salle de bain. Après un verre d'eau, il essaya s'endormir encore une fois. Il voulait vraiment dormir. Ce n'était pas la faute du cauchemar. Il n'avait pas peur ou quelque chose pareil, mais il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve, n'importait pas ce qui Plagg lui avait dit, c'était trop vivide pour jusqu'un rêve.

Adrien s'assit au bord du lit, ses mains appuyant sa tête. « Pourquoi Marinette était là ? », chuchota-t-il. « J'ai vu une lumière rouge et je me suis balancé vers elle… » Chercha-t-il une connexion entre les évènements et Marinette. « Il y avait du sang, mon sang et la musique… » Adrien se lâcha dans ses penses. Il se rappela quand Marinette était dans ses rêves. C'était vers la fin du collège et au début du lycée. Quand elle avait gagné un stage d'été chez Gabriel à la fin de second aussi. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait un rêve avec elle s'il ne la voit pas si souvent comme avant ?

Il se leva et marcha dans la chambre, son cerveau s’était engagé aux conjectures imaginaires. La flûte qui sonnait au fond lui misait dans un état d'extase. Adrien s’était submergé dans les mots, les images et la flûte. Le rêve revenait encore, cette fois comme s'il était un spectateur, les figures floues devant ces yeux, les voix étouffées par la distance et la flûte. La flûte ! C'était ça, il n'avait pas prêté attention à la flûte avant.  Une des figures, Marinette ? Elle courait vers la rivière. « Attends ! » cria-t-il. « Marinette ! » Le jeune homme décida suivre la fille à la rivière.

« Adrien ! » Entendu-t-il, « réveilles-toi ! Adrien ! »

Il reconnut la voix. « Plagg ? » Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. « Plagg… La flûte… Marinette… » Les paupières lourds, Adrien se réveilla. Plagg le regardait avec attention. Adrien était allongé sur le sol de la chambre.

« Adrien ! Ça va ? » Le kwami flotta sous lui.

Le concerne dans la voix du kwami lui tira de la transe. « Plagg ? » Adrien s'assit lentement. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda le garçon levant une main au front de son visage, « Pourquoi j'suis par terre ? » Il commença à bouger quand quelque chose le surprend… « La flûte ! » Il sauta et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, « Plagg ! C'est la flûte ! J'ai vu Marinette ! La flûte ! Ça sonne vers la rivière ! » Le jeune homme s'impatienta cherchant ces chaussures, « On doit y aller ! Plagg ! »

« Adrien ! » rugit le petit chat, « on ne va pas y aller ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta tout à coup et regarda le kwami. Le petit chat noir était trop sérieux pour son esprit. « Plagg ? »  l'interrogea Adrien déconcerté.

« On ne bougera pas d'ici ! » Plagg s'assit au bord de lit. « Tu entends la flûte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Adrien stupéfié s'assit devant son partenaire et lui répondit hochant la tête. « Oui… » Il hésita nerveusement.

Plagg soupira avant de commencer. « Ce rêve que tu fais… » Il fit une pause pour continuer, « Ladybug le fait aussi… »

Le blond, incrédule, regardait son kwami. « Mais… comment ? » C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire. La bouche ouverte, il resta dans sa place, les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche.

Plagg prit une inspiration et continua l'explication : « Adrien… Je comprends que tu voudrais suivre la flûte et pour ta réaction, ton amie l'a suivie à la rivière, n'est-ce pas ? » Sans attendre la réponse, il niait avec sa main. « Avant qu'on part n'importe où, tu dois connaitre la vérité du rêve… »

Adrien ne pouvait pas être plus troublé… Plagg n'avait jamais pris un ton si sérieux avec lui. Il y avait de la mélancolie au visage. Il n'était pas sûre comment réagir après la confession que Plagg lui racontait…

« Alors, la flûte est magique. Tout ce que vous avez vu sera une future prochaine. » Le regard bas, Plagg continua : « Le future n'est pas écrit. On peut prendre vos visions comme une future qu'on doit changer. Il faudra qu'on parle avec Tikki et Ladybug.  Si tu as vu ta copine Marinette aussi, il faut savoir si elle se rappelle du rêve et si elle t'a vu comme Chat Noir ou comme Adrien… » Aux yeux fermé, Plagg laissa un soupire. « J'ai parlé avec Tikki aussi, elle va raconter tout ce que je viens te raconter à Ladybug. »

Adrien prit un souffle. C'était trop pour comprendre d'un coup. Il questionna le kwami, qui répondait les questions avec un ton amer. L'histoire qu'il avait écoutée était mortifiante. Apprendre le destin des autres porteurs de miraculeuse si assombrie lui tournait la tête, il avait du mal à l'estomac. C'était fort, mais il savait déjà qu'il devait prévenir les prédictions de Velléda.


	5. Simuler tout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette est inquiètte. Alya confronte son amie pour l'aider. Adrien veux la trouver.

Marinette était assise dans sa chaise et Tikki resta devant l'ordinateur. La petite coccinelle endormie en fin. Marinette ne comprenait rien, pourquoi Tikki ne l'a pas laissée y aller vers la flûte… La fille regarda sa compagne préoccupée. «  Je ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça… » Un long soupire s’échappa de sa bouche. Son téléphone marquait 4h 30. « Je dois dormir un peu… » Maladroitement et somnolente, Marinette se leva de la chaise vers son lit. Peut-être pourrait-elle dormir jusqu’à 7h ? Elle tomba sur ses draps et bientôt ces paupières ne purent pas rester ouvertes.

Le matin suivant Alya l’interrogeait de plus tôt. Apparemment Nino lui avait dit qu’elle était en retard pour le première cours. Les yeux rouges et irrités n’aidaient pas du tout non plus. Elle avait l’aire malade, les bagues sous les paupières lourdes et les joues pâles. Marinette affirma aux arguments d’Alya, bougeant sa tête lentement au même temps que son amie parla. Elle se mit à ses mémoires. Tikki eu trop de mal à la réveiller ce matin-là. Même si elle était arrivée à s’endormir, c’était inquiétant. Elle sentait comme si dans ces rêves, elle essayait de saisir les mémoires de Tikki. Sa réaction quand elle avait entendu la flûte… Marinette ne quittera jamais l’image de sa compagne tremblant de peur…

« Et alors ? Marinette ? » Alya poussa sa main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille. « Tu le promets ? »

La styliste clignote une fois, deux fois… « Eu… » Elle essaya déduire les mots de son amie, en fronçant les sourcils elle fasse un effort, mais avec un grogner elle s’avoua vaincue. « Désolée Alya… » La tête basse, avec honte, elle n'avait pas fait attention à Alya... « Peux-tu répéter ce que t’as dit ? »

La journaliste prit Marinette dans ces bras, un gros câlin dérivé de l’angoisse qu’elle sentait… Elle le savait bien, Marinette n’était pas bien et elle sera toujours têtue, elle ne lui dira pas la raison de son enquête. S’éloignant de Marinette, Alya lui regarda aux yeux concernés. « Promet-moi que tu resteras demain à la maison ! »

« Mais bien sûre ! Je ne vais pas sortir demain ! Je dois finir mes gants ! » Marinette voulait lui dire qu’elle restera chez elle, et qu’Alya pouvait arriver et lui raconter tout ce qui s’est passé… Mais elle le savait, elle ne pouvait rien dire… Tikki lui a répété qu’elles parleraient après rentrer à la maison. Marinette avait besoin de son amie, Alya, sa confidente, tous les secrets qu’elles ont partagé depuis la troisième… Mais c’était interdit… C’était un secret de Ladybug, ce n’était pas de Marinette. La styliste observa à Alya, les yeux humides, elle se refusait à pleurer.

« Non ! » Alya lui ordonna fermement. « Tu ne vas pas travailler demain ! »

La voix de la journaliste lui donnait des frissons. Marinette resta la bouche ouverte, les mots ne sortaient pas. La surprise ne l'a pas laissé réagir.

Alya continua sérieuse devant elle. « Marinette, s’il te plait… » Faisant une pause, la rousse évalua l’expression de Marinette. Laissant la frustration échapper elle poursuivit son discours : « Marinette, peux-tu rester chez toi et dormir, un peu ? Je sais que t’as fait un cauchemar, mais ce n’est qu’un rêve… S’il te plaît… Si ce n’est pas la raison de ta détresse, dis-moi qu’est-ce qui se passe… S’il te plait ! »

L’imploration d’Alya cassait son cœur. Marinette ne pouvait pas lui dire. Sa poitrine avait du mal, une pression suffocante au plumons ne lui laissait pas parler. Quelques larmes sont tombées. Ne savant pas quoi faire, elle a prise Alya dans ses bras et lui affirma qu’elle va se reposer. « D'accord… Et si j'ai du mal à dormir, je t'appelle, est-ce que ça marche ? » Marinette lâcha les épaules d’Alya. « Je n’ai pas cours plus tard, je dois aller à la salle d'étude et j'aurais finis après ça. Je vais suivre ton conseil. » La styliste sourit, toute son âme était dans ce sourire. C’était horrible, elle sentait le cœur jusqu’á la gorge, mais elle connaissait Alya… Elle n’allait pas la laisser tranquille si elle ne faisait pas ça…

« J’ai cours en 10 minutes, t’es sûre que ça va ? » La rousse prit son sac et commença à marcher vers sa classe.

« Reste tranquille ! Je vais me reposer à la salle d’étude ! » Marinette lui dit au revoir avec la main. Quand elle ne voyait pas Alya, elle resta contre le mur, la tête au ciel… C’était beaucoup plus difficile chaque fois qu’elle devait mentir. Elle n’aimait pas mentir. Elle n’aimait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie… Prenant une aspiration, elle marcha vers la salle d’étude

  

* * *

 

Adrien ne voulait pas y aller. Il était trop agité pour une éternité assis dans la classe d’investigation. C’était un cours qu’il avait avec Alya, mais ils ne faisaient pas trop… Investiguer des articles, des études, des enquêtes… La sonnerie lui sortait de ses pensées.

Adrien remarqua Alya, le regard au loin. « Alya ? » Il l’approcha. « Ça va ? »

La journaliste prit une aspiration et fixa Adrien devant elle. « Adrien… Désolée » Un petit sourire sous les lèvres. «  J’étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

La réponse de la fille lui laissa inquiet mais il n’a pas du temps à perdre, Alya devait savoir où était Marinette. « En faits… » Adrien poussa sa main sur son cou. «  Est-ce que tu sais où puis-je trouver Marinette ? »

La rousse resta immobile. Adrien cherchait Marinette et elle ne voulait pas la laisser toute seule. Elle savait que cette classe ne lui plaisait pas. «  Vas-tu fuir me laissant à mon destin et à m’ennuyer toute seule ? » Alya lui lâcha un regard amusé questionnant au garçon.

« Bon… Eu… » Adrien laissa un éclat nerveux « Eu… Ouais… »

Alya posa sa main sur sa poitrine. «  Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose… Marinette n’as pas l’air bien. »

Le ton sérieux lui donna des frissons au dos. Il savait bien pourquoi elle n’était pas bien. « Bon, je peux rester avec elle si tu veux. » Le blond finit avec un grand sourire.

Alya quitta la main de sa poitrine et se montra plus calme.  « Elle est dans la salle d’étude. Attention ! Elle est têtue ! Mais tu savais ça déjà »

« Merci Alya ! Tu me prêtes tes notes ? »

« Bien sûre Agreste ! » La rousse rentra dans la classe plus calme. « Bien sûre ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour lire! Les favoris sont bienvenues aussi :)  
> Je viens de reprendre l'Université et je fais ma licence en français. Apparemment une de mes profes veut lire le fic, c'est génial :)


End file.
